Nicole Love
Nicole Love was a character on Plagued. She was created Jun. 13, 2012 by Freya and was accepted Jun. 16, 2012 by Drew. This character was deleted and is, hence, inactive. Personality To put it simply, Nicole is full of wrath. As a human, she was sweet and shy, and after her parents were killed she was severely depressed. When she found out the gang who killed her parents and that they could not be charged and justice would not be served, she ¬was furious. It was this overwhelming emotion of wanting to kill those men and destroy everything from them that caught Satan’s attention. As an Overmind she is now she is cold and angry. She is unforgiving and is full of rage. After her sin, wrath, took control, Nicole sees all mortals as guilty of killing her parents or they just get in the way. Vampyres are obstacles also and need to be killed. She does not associate much with other Overminds and Reavers since she only thinks they will get in her way and cannot understand her overwhelming anger. She has few friends because they will only slow her down. Nicole really only wants revenge and cares about little else then obtaining it, although her sin has made her a killing machine since he is pissed at everyone and everything. Whenever the Overmind finds one of the men involved in her parents murder, Nicole becomes brutal and savagely torments, tortures, and kills the men. Since she is full of hatred, she also goes after their remaining surviving family members, since, in her mind, they all deserve death. Nicole does not necessarily feel a loyalty towards Satan, but primarily gratitude for giving her the power she needed to get her revenge. Whenever she has a goal (aka target) in mind, she will stop at nothing to track them down and get what she wants. Nicole is not much of a talker and only speaks when necessary. She is a thinker and is often sitting or laying in the dark, staring off and in thought. History Nicole’s childhood was happy. She was an only child and almost always got what she wanted. As a girl, she was grateful, gentle, and kind. Her parents never fought and they all lived happily together. She loved her parents deeply and they often went on trips, hung out, and had fun. On her 13th birthday, Nicole came home to find her parents brutally murdered. They were shot to death and the house was full of bullet holes. The young girl was devastated and became deeply depressed. Her friendly attitude slipped away and she became a loner, sticking to lonesome and staying in the dark for hours, sadly remembering her good times in life and wishing she could still have them. She lost many of her friends, her grades dropped, and she no longer cared about life. Everything seemed completely devoid of meaning and value. During her teen years, she prayed that her parent’s killers would be found. For a long time, nothing came up until she was fifteen. The killers were found out. But they were a part of a violent, wealthy, and prestigious gang, and the police couldn’t get anything substantial on them, at least not on the murders and anything that would do any good. This fact made the teenager very distressed and angry. Her parents’ killers were going to get away with no punishment! It was unforgivable! Rage and complete and utter anger filled her entire being. All she dreamed about was killing the men who killed her family and to destroy their lives and everyone in it, as they had done to her. The teenager completely isolated herself, even turning away her closest friends, and started destroying things around the house, envisioning it was the men. Nicole grew cold and rigid, angry at the men and the whole world. She wanted so badly to make them pay for her suffering and for her parents’ deaths. When the apocalypse occurred, Nicole was approached by Satan in a dream, for he sensed the rage in her heart. He asked if she was interested in serving him as an Overmind, giving her the power to seek her revenge. Hearing the sweet words she wanted to hear, “revenge,” Nicole accepted his offer without second thought. The new Overmind became an Overmind as wrath. At first she was determined to go after all of the men in the gang, but, as the rage consumed her, that wasn’t enough. She wanted to completely destroy everything and everyone in their lives. As Nicole tracked them all down, she would torture and kill their families, killing them one by one so that the men would know what it was like to be utterly alone and without a family. She would even kill acquaintances of the men. Using her own blood as a weapon and sticking to the shadows, Nicole gained two aliases: The Blood Assassin, by the men, and Domina Umbrarum, which was created by herself. As time went on, even that killing wasn’t enough. She was so full of rage that any mortal was guilty of her suffering. Everyone simply got in the way of her getting revenge, humans and Vampyres. Nicole kills anyone who sets foot on her path, unless they are an Overmind or Reaver, at which she will simply scoff at them and ignore their presence, moving on. Nicole is currently tracking down the rest of the members of the gang who have survived the apocalypse and anyone who had anything to do with them. She is even killing some of the remaining cops on the case for they are seen as ignorant and guilty as well. Even her old acquaintances are not safe, for her wrath has no end. She has little to no love in her heart any longer and is cold towards anyone, if not outright brutal. She will never rest until every man who killed her family is dead, and even then that seems like it will not be enough. Everyone deserves to die for her suffering. Category:Overminds Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Inactive